


Ashes Remain.

by CancerianWastelandCat



Series: Requests [8]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, M/M, Onesided Love, Pining, studio au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CancerianWastelandCat/pseuds/CancerianWastelandCat
Summary: Aoi has something to him that Uruha will never have.





	Ashes Remain.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from @ducklingxkitten on Tumblr :)

Uruha cupped the hot Latte between his palms, exhaling a shaking breath. Little clouds ascended to the sky and his eyes continued to roam across the roof-top terrace he was sitting in. Only God knew why he’d agreed to meet with them here out of all places to continue working on songs.   
  
It was way too cold for the first days of autumn.  
  
His glance ventured further, passing the withering Forget-Me-Nots until it fell upon the two figures standing hip-to-hip on the other side of the vitreous sliding door. He was rather grateful for it being there, for it spared him the horror of having to listen to the sweet nothings that hit Kai’s ears.   
  
It’d been so long already, so long that Uruha had lost track of when the line between frustration and dull acceptance had begun to blur. All he knew was that whatever it was that Aoi was giving him, Uruha didn’t have it in him.   
  
Whatever it was that Aoi had on him, Uruha couldn’t figure it out, no matter how closely he looked. Maybe it was the way Aoi wrapped his arm around Kai’s waist, pulling him closer merely an inch, maybe it made Kai feel safe and like he belonged somewhere, to the raven’s side.   
Or perhaps, Uruha thought as he watched Kai flip their food in the pan, perhaps it was the kiss that Aoi pressed to Kai’s temple and that made Kai’s eyes shine so brightly as if they had the essence of the sunset in them.   
  
Inwardly, Uruha was terrified of how much he was willing to give just to see that sunset staring back at his own eyes. He wanted to be the one to make Kai smile like this, craving to feel his heat burn holes into his heart in the most passionate of ways. But for now, the only thing that had his insides scorching with envy was the mere sight of Aoi brushing his hand over Kai’s and the thought of all the things they did at night.   
  
On the surface, however, his face remained as serene and stoic as ever. He’d had years of practice after all.   
  
And so, he had no problem at all to mask his hatred behind a small smile when Aoi turned to him and lifted two fingers to his lips, indicating a smoking movement while he gave him a questioning glance.   
Uruha dug into the pocket of his jacket and fished out his own pack of cigarettes, waving them up with a shake of his head. In response, Aoi just gave him a nod before he turned his attention back to Kai, unaware of how the perfectly sculpted features of Uruha’s face briefly scrunched into fury.   
  
He almost slammed the damn mug down on the little table before him and quickly pulled out a cigarette, inhaling deeply after lighting it. The nicotine had, as always, a calming effect on his beating heart and racing mind.  
  
He watched the tobacco glim as muffled laughter reached his ears, burning away without ever touching his cold lips.  
  
It seemed like the ashes falling to his feet were the only thing to remain for him. He would count the piles until it was finally his turn, one day.


End file.
